


Mentre tutto finisce

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dolcezza, F/F, Fluff, Non capisco, Ragnarok, Thor quando pensa riesce ad essere intelligente, perfezione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il crepuscolo degli dei è arrivato. La battaglia infuria nella città eterna.<br/>Loki e Thor si 'scontrano' nella sala del trono... <br/>Ma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentre tutto finisce

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui... ho scritto questa cosa strana in un ora... Sì, sono le 3 di notte e io ho appena scritto una piccola cosa fuori da ogni logica. Messa lì a caso, o quasi.  
> Premetto che:  
> >Inizia quando si dovrebbe essere alla fine del ragnarok  
> >Non ho tenuto in considerazione Nulla di quello che dovrebbe implicare tale evento  
> >Sono andata a capo ad ogni frase perchè... non c'è un perchè. Ma mi piace dare enfasi a ogni piccolo pensiero.  
> >E' divertente scrivere le premesse.  
> >Mi sto lasciando prendere la mano da sta cosa...  
> >Fatemi sapere se il mio delirio ha avuto un senso per voi come lo ha per me <3
> 
> Ora smetto... ^^  
>  Baci :*  
> Veleno

Non capisco.  
Non capisco cosa sia successo.  
Non capisco cosa ci faccio io qui.  
Non capisco cosa ci faccia Lui qui.  
Non capisco cosa voglia da me.  
Non capisco perchè mi stia fissando in quel modo.  
Non capisco perchè mi sto eccitando a guardarlo mentre si spoglia.   
Non capisco perchè il cuore mi batte impazzito mentre mi si avvicina.  
Non capisco perchè sono ancora vestito quando vorrei solo che Lui toccasse la mia pelle.  
Io.  
Semplicemente.  
Non.   
Capisco.  
“Cosa c'è da capire, Thor?”  
La sua voce mi fa venire i brividi.  
I suoi occhi sembrano scrutare dentro la mia anima.  
La sua mano fredda mi sfiora il collo.  
C'è un piacere sottile nel sentire le sue dita raffreddarmi la pelle accaldata.  
Lui è sempre stato più fresco di me, ma da adulti questa differenza si è accentuata.  
Io sono il sole, Lui il ghiaccio.  
Siamo perfetti.  
Le sue mani mi levano i vestiti.  
Sublime.  
Il suo corpo a contatto con il mio.  
Caldo e freddo.  
Insieme si mescolano e creano un equilibrio perfetto.  
Noi dovremo essere l'equilibrio.  
Noi siamo il caos.  
No, lui lo è.  
Ma è colpa mia?  
Ogni volta che l'ho respinto ho rotto l'equilibrio.  
Ogni volta che è rimasto solo ha generato distruzione.  
È colpa mia.  
Devo tenerlo stretto a me.  
Insieme siamo perfetti.  
Forza, distruzione.  
Equilibrio.  
Se lo toccassi?   
Se sforassi con le mie mani calde quel corpo fresco?  
Spalanca un po' gli occhi quando lo faccio.  
“Perchè?”  
Mi domanda.  
Sorrido.  
“Non capisco.”  
Gli rispondo.  
Ed è vero.  
Non capisco come sia possibile tutto questo.  
Non capisco perchè non mi sia mai accorto che tutto quello che serviva era stringerlo a me.  
Se lo baciassi?  
So che lo vuole.  
Lo so da come mi fissa intensamente.  
Io lo voglio baciare?  
Gli passo una mano dietro al collo.  
Lo costringo a scendere verso di me.  
Le sue labbra cono così morbide.  
Si aprono subito, appena ci passo sopra la lingua.  
È perfetto.  
Le nostre bocche sono fatte per baciarsi.  
Non me ne ero mai accorto prima.  
Non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di fare una cosa simile.  
Ora l'ho trovato.  
Ora che tutto è perduto.  
Ora che le nostre vite si stanno spegnendo per sempre.  
Ho il coraggio di arrivare fino in fondo?  
“Thor...”  
Ansima appena.  
Sembra perso.  
Per la prima volta mi mostra la sua paura.  
“Ci sono io.”  
Gli dico.  
Lui sorride.  
Un piccolo e pallido sorriso, ma vero come non ne vedo da secoli.  
È incerto.  
Ha paura che lo respinga ancora.  
Lo stringo a me.  
Posso sentire i battiti furiosi del suo cuore contro al mio petto.  
Ci baciamo ancora.  
Io e Lui.  
Destinati.  
Dovevo ucciderlo.  
Doveva uccidermi.  
Invece ci stiamo baciando.  
Faccio scivolare le mie mani sulla sua schiena, sempre più in basso.  
“Thor...”  
C'è disperazione nella sua voce.  
Mi stringe le spalle con le mani, in cerca di un appiglio saldo.  
Arrivo sulle sue natiche, sode e perfette, le stringo appena prima di continuare.  
Gli faccio aprire le gambe passando le mani all'interno delle sue cosce.  
Scendo fino alle ginocchia.   
Ora il suo corpo è aderente al mio.  
Trema.  
Vorrei potergli dire di non avere paura.  
Ma ne ho anche io.  
Quello che stiamo facendo è contro natura.  
Io e Lui.  
Fratelli.  
Non lo siamo.  
Lui è uno jotun.  
Io sono un aesir.  
Non abbiamo lo stesso sangue.  
Le nostre razze si odiano.  
Ma io non posso.  
E lui nemmeno.  
Ne ho la certezza adesso che lo sento trattenere il fiato mentre le mie mani risalgono sulle sue cosce.  
È bagnato.  
Perchè?  
Non capisco.  
Le mie dita toccano qualcosa, che non dovrebbe avere, mentre seguono quella scia bagnata.  
Lui è un uomo.  
Io sono uno stupido.  
Lui è uno jotun.  
Infilo piano un dito dentro alla sua figa.  
“Thor...”  
Geme il mio nome contro le mie labbra.  
“Loki.”  
Sussurro il suo.  
Da mesi non lo pronuncio.  
Nemmeno nella mia mente.  
Muovo il dito e Lui inarca la schiena.  
Il suo pene duro si contrae, contro al mio.  
“Sei perfetto.”  
Gli dico all'orecchio.  
Scuote piano la testa.  
L'essere magnifico che tengo tra le braccia non si piace.  
Anche se ho sempre ignorato questa cosa, l'ho sempre saputo.  
È colpa mia?  
Ovviamente.  
Tutto quello che il mio tormento fa, lo fa per colpa mia.  
Tolgo il dito.  
“Thor...”  
Sembra che non voglia dire altre parole oggi.  
“Mi vuoi?”  
Domando guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Si.”  
Lo dice con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Per sempre?”  
Chiedo ancora.  
“Sei sempre stato il mio 'per sempre.'”  
La sua affermazione mi ferma il cuore.  
I suoi occhi mi raccontano quanto dolore gli ha causato quello che prova per me.  
Quello di cui io mi sono reso conto solo ora.  
Secoli di dolore per colpa mia.  
Inverto le parti, ora sono sopra di lui.  
Quanta paura leggo nel suo sguardo.  
“Ti amo.”  
Gli dico prima di spingermi in lui.  
Chiude gli occhi, una piccola lacrima gli scivola via dalle ciglia.  
L'asciugo con le labbra.  
Mi stringe, graffiandomi la schiena.  
Sorrido.  
Dolore e piacere.  
Tipico del mio dio del caos.  
Sole e ghiaccio.  
Amore e odio.  
Equilibrio.  
Io e lui.  
Perfezione.  
Mi muovo piano.  
Gemiamo uno nella bocca dell'altro.  
Ho sbagliato così tanto.  
L'ho respinto, avevo paura che mi facesse del male.  
Ma io ne ho fatto a lui mille volte tanto.  
Invece sarebbe stato così perfetto se ci fossimo amati dall'inizio.  
Muovermi in lui è così magnifico.  
Sentirlo ansimare e gemere così stupendo.  
Io e lui insieme è perfezione pura  
“Loki.”  
Gemo.  
I suoi occhi si aprono e si fissano sui miei.  
Sono così belli, lucidi e scuri dal piacere.  
Il suo viso è aperto e limpido.  
“Ti amo.”  
Gli dico.  
“Thor...”  
Sorrido.  
Anche lui mi ama.  
Lo sento chiaramente.  
“Solo io e te...”  
Gemo.  
“Per sempre.”  
Lo sussurra spingendosi verso di me.  
È al limite, come me.  
Non vorrei, ma intensifico le spinte.  
Le nostre anime hanno bisogno di questo.  
Veniamo insieme, gemendo i nostri nomi a vicenda.  
Ci guardiamo, ansimanti per l'orgasmo.  
Tutto è immobile attorno a noi.  
La sala è quasi buia.  
Poi una strana luminescenza scende su di noi.  
Si focalizza sui nostri cuori e poi scivola giù.   
Nel suo ventre.  
Una luce intensa si spande al suono di un piccolo e veloce battito.  
Quella luce arriva ovunque.  
Sana le ferite, riporta in vita chi è morto durante l'ultima battaglia.  
Quella luce è pura vita.  
Sorrido all'essere che mi ha fatto innamorare.  
“Loki.”  
Sussurro.  
Mi metto a sedere e lo tiro tra le mie braccia.  
Lo sento iniziare a piangere.  
Ancora non so se è solo per la felicità o se è anche per il dolore che ha patito in questi secoli.  
“Ti amo.”  
Gli dico dandogli un piccolo bacio.  
“Ti amo.”  
Mi risponde l'essere magnifico che mi darà presto un figlio.  
Il crepuscolo è passato e una nuova alba sta nascendo.  
Senza la notte tra di esse.  
Vorrei dire tante cose al mio Loki.  
Ma solo una è veramente importante.  
“Ti amo.”  
Il resto delle parole arriveranno poi, adesso è solo tempo di stringerci.  
“Ti amo.”  
Mi dice, stringendomi forte.  
Ora so cosa è la perfezione e la pace assoluta.  
È me e Lui insieme.  
Per sempre.


End file.
